chickenrunfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogs
The Dogs are Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy's dogs and the (former) tertiary antagonists of Chicken Run. Appearance One has dark brown eyes, the other has light hazel eyes, but are otherwise identical in appearance. They wear spiked collars and are Manchester Terriers. Because the dogs live in England, they have natural, floppy ears, rather than the pointy ears seen on typical American guard dogs, as cropping ears is illegal in England. Personality Contentious, alert, vigilant, determined, hardworking, and vicious, these intimidating thugs are passionate about retaining order around the farm, so no-one breaks in, and no chickens can escape. They seem to enjoy hanging around Mr. Tweedy, as he is their main handler and cares for them the most- but seem fearful of and avoid Mrs. Tweedy like the plague, suggesting she is not too kind towards them. Like most dogs, they adore gravy; shortly after the pie machine had exploded, they are seen licking up all the excess gravy on the ground. Despite chasing the chickens, they herd them, rather than simply maul them, suggesting that they are very well-trained. Biography One of the dogs is walking with Mr. Tweedy as he is guarding the fence at night. The dog then spots Ginger outside the fence and trying to help her friends get out to which he rushes over and chases Ginger away from her friends to which she then runs into the other dog and runs up the stairs of the farmhouse to which the dogs corner her. She tries to use a gnome as a weapon but one of the dogs bites the head off and just when they are about to eat her the door opens and Mrs. Tweedy appears in the doorway asking why Ginger is outside the fence to which the dogs whimper in fear of her. During more escape plans Ginger and her friends are caught by the dogs including one attempt to which they try to dress up as Mrs. Tweedy and when the disguise falls off the dogs chase them back into the fence once again. On the night when Rocky the Rooster flies into the chicken coop Mr. Tweedy brings the dogs out with him because they heard Rocky fly into the coop to which they search around to find out what the sound was but don't find anything. The next day Mr. Tweedy is out walking the dogs to which they spots the chickens learning to fly to which he tells Mrs. Tweedy but when she approaches the chickens are pecking to which the dogs walk away afraid that she will hit them. When Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy get the stuff to make the pie machine and the machine comes to life the dogs stand outside barking, wondering what's going on inside the barn. Then one of the dogs spots Ginger and growls at her and when she turns to run Mr. Tweedy grabs her and takes her into the barns. When the chickens plan their final escape Nick and Fetcher the farm rats steal clothes from the clothes line to help with the plan to which the dogs don't even notice this. In the end when Mrs. Tweedy falls into the pie machine and it explodes the dogs lick up the rest of the pie remains. Trivia *According to the spin-off book, "Chicken Run Cutting Loose: Behind the Fences at Tweedy's Farm", the darker eyed dog is called Mr. Bonzo, and the lighter eyed dog is called Fido. Gallery File:DogsNightWatch.png File:DogsChasing1.png File:DogsChasing2.png File:DogsCatching1.png File:DogsCatching2.png File:DogsApproaching.png File:DogsWithGhome.png File:DogsSurprised.png File:Mt5.jpg File:DogsGuarding1.png File:DogsGuarding2.png File:DogsAngry.png File:DogsPatrolling.png File:Mt30.jpg File:Mt31.jpg File:Mt41.jpg File:DogsBarking.png File:DogsScaring1.png File:DogsScaring2.png File:DogsGravy1.png File:DogsGravy2.png Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males